


Engagement

by Rivulet027



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, Heist, M/M, POV Lisa, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lisa should've known her brother would do something like this when she insisted on engagement pictures.





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Grimmfairy asked for a Mick and Len sneak onto the Jurrasic Park set for pictures with the animatronic T-Rex drabble on Tumblr. Changed one word from what I posted on Tumblr.

“You have that look on your face that says this will be epic,” Lisa say cautiously, then shakes her head. “I’d be more on board with the plan if I knew what we were stealing.”

“You wanted engagement photos,” Len reminds.

“Made us promise,” Mick agrees. 

“May be on a movie set, but we’re not stealing explosives for later,” Lisa reminds.

Mick looks briefly disappointed, but shrugs. He’s right, of course her brother’s idea of epic and hers…

They are standing in front of a life size Tyrannosaurus.

Mick swears.

“I know,” Len smirks. “We have ten minutes for pictures.”


End file.
